Grave Mistake
by Mina Arellano
Summary: We all know what happened the last time when Maka didn't listen to her instincts, and that didn't go so well. But what if this time a major rule of the DWMA was broken? What will happen when Soul and Maka have no one else to turn to? What rule was broken? Read to find out ;) SOMA.
1. prologue

Hey there, this is my first soul eater fanfic and while I was showing soul eater to my cousin I was wondering what if something went wrong. Enjoy and here's just the prologue.

We screwed up. This is just about as bad as the time when Soul was fatally injured, and just like that time there is no going back. We never saw this coming. There is just about nothing we could have done other than left it alone. Why can't I ever just listen to my instincts? The only thing that is different about this time is that no one from the DWMA will help us, because they don't trust us. It's the DWMA's principle after all. We killed a human….

Next chapter: Let Me Explain, You're Going To Take My Soul?

Well here's the prologue, I hope you enjoyed. I know it was minimal but there will be a lot more to come. Don't worry I know this was flimsy chapter but the story line will be portrayed with more depth within the following chapter. I hope to hear from you all in the comments.

-Mina Arellano


	2. Let Me Explain!

Hey guys like I promised here's the next chapter :3

Let me explain. But that's exactly what they will not allow me to do. All this is, is one messy and horrible misunderstanding. So please let me explain. It all started when Soul and I were sent to a special assignment by Lord Death. Our mission was to take out the mass murderer on the H.H. Holmes.

He was located along the east coast. From the information that Kid was able to gather for us, Holmes was never caught in the act of eating a human soul. This meant two things, either he was a silent killer or he had a double life pleasant man whom every one adored then serial killer by night. Whatever it was I didn't like it. Kid was also able to find that Holmes owned an inn. This seemed like the perfect place to do some dirty work.

Soul and I went to check out the inn but as soon as we stepped inside I felt an immense presence that quickly vanished. My first mistake was not withdrawing from the scene immediately. Even Soul felt that there was something fishy but we both agreed we could handle it. After all I'm a three star meister and Soul is a Death Scythe. We thought we could handle it but I was dead wrong. We decided to stay at the Holmes Inn in order on to hope fully catch him in the act. By night fall everything was still silent and only two other rooms were occupied excluding ours. In the middle of the night we heard a scream coming from the lobby. Without a care Soul and I busted through the door. We found the entire room in wreckage and I sensed a brief yet powerful presence and vanished by the first step we took. In an instant Soul transformed and we went to search for Holmes. We found a secret passage through one of the paintings and wound up in amaze, it must have been an hour till we found another door. What we found was horrifying. There were skeletons everywhere and countless jars filled with souls.

"Double H Holmes!" I shouted. "We've been sent from Lord Death himself to come and claim your tainted soul, release that innocent woman at once!"

There was only silence and a low growl soon followed.

"Maka, I have a bad feeling right now." Perhaps I should have listened to Soul that time.

Holmes came out from one of the many shelves holding a jar of human souls and devoured all of them at once. His form changed he was no longer a charismatic inn keeper. His teeth grew sharp, like all kishin, his fingers extended into long finely pointed knifes his figure became more massive and bulky and his eyes turned from blue into a dark shade of crimson red. After a long battle and few eventual bruises being made we finally defeated the kishin egg formally known as H.H Holmes. Little did I know the next few seconds would change my life forever. We defeated Holmes with witch hunter and for some reason I could feel our soul resonance still intact. When Soul went to collect the kishin egg soul I heard a woman whimpering in the corner. I figured it must have been the same woman that we heard screaming earlier.

"Tigre, Tigre, tiger, tiger." Her whimpers became low murmurs speaking in partial Spanish. Tiger? For a brief moment I thought I caught the woman smiling and her voice turned silent. Immediately Soul began to choke and I felt a disturbance in both his soul and mine. The woman rose to her feet and showed her true form. Her orange hair developed black stripes and her face screamed mischief.

"Well that was a lot of fun today." She turned to Souls passed out form which began to glow and at the same time mine did as well and she returned her attention to me. "And it looks like my illusions can even trick the highest level meister and death scythes. Well then have fun I do hope we meet again someday."

"Maka…" Soul's voice was strained. "What's going on? I don't feel so good." I felt the same way he did and tried to rush to his side. I kept his arm slung over my shoulder for support but what we saw only increase our condition. The countless jars we saw filled with human souls, were suddenly occupied by a single kishin soul. When we looked back to where we finished off Holmes there was a body. And if I had learned anything at the DWMA is that kishin eggs don't leave behind a body. Humans do. Souls and I had killed and consumed a human. It was after that last piece of the puzzle that made me realize that we were done for.

And that leaves Soul and I here in the death room awaiting punishment. Only we aren't in the most comfortable position. Lord Death has ordered us to be placed in metal chairs and restrained with Tsubaki's chains. Kid and Black Star have also been assigned to keep guard while Lord Death Stein and my father decide our fate. Liz and Patty are in weapon form with kid. None of them dare to say a word.

"Maka." Soul's voice is filled with regret and pain. "I'm so sorry about this I should have noticed that Holmes was a meister by the taste of his soul. If I had been-"

"Shut up Soul." My voice is stern and filled of authority. "I'm the one who sensed trouble but I chose to ignore it, and I should have sensed a disturbance with all the souls surrounding us. It was my fault."

"Give up the act you guys." We look to Black Star, he gives us a look of disapproval. "Do you really expect us to buy that? You two violated the rules of DWMA and now because of you two were selfish for more power you now have to pay the price."

This time Tsubaki speaks up. "Black Star, what is this is just a misunderstanding? Maka and Soul could be innocent…"

"There's no way that Maka and Soul are so stupid enough that they would make the mistake of killing a human. A meister in fact!" Kid is trembling in anger. He holds Patty and Liz tightly.

"But Kid.." Liz and Patty both speak at the same time trying to calm him down.

Lord Death, Stein, and my dad walk into the Death Room. Stein and my father both have grim expressions. Lord Death has the same face that he made when he faced the Kishin Asura.

"Maka, Soul I'm sorry to inform the both of you that tomorrow afternoon you'll both be executed and your souls destroyed." Stein states. All color drains from my face I don't dare to look at anyone I can only hang my head in disappointment.

"No you can't do that!" Soul's disbelief fills the room. "I was the one who ate Holmes' soul not Maka, she was deceived by me! I was selfish. If any ones soul is that of a kishin egg its mine! Let her go."

I lift my head in surprise at Souls sudden outburst. Everyone in the room is surprised. But their expressions revert back to sorrow.

"Soul that's very noble of you but that isn't possible." Lord Death sadly states. "You see while you consumed the soul of meister H. H. Holmes you and Maka still held your soul resonance. Because of that your soul tainted hers in the process but, if the two of you hadn't killed him in the first place none of this wouldn't have happened."

A silence hangs in the room. I try as hard as I can to contain my tears. If I'm going to go down I'm going down strong. Stein gives a signal to the others to leave the room when Tsubaki reverts back to her human form there are tears in her eyes and a horrible weight crushes my chest as they all leave the room. Stein and Spirit take us to the dungeons of the DWMA. No one says a word the entire trip. Soul takes a hold of my hand to comfort me if the circumstance weren't so dire I would have left it alone and squeezed in reassurance. That's not the case. I attempt to jerk my hand away when tears blur my vision but that only makes Soul hold on tighter. I realize that he's the one who needs comfort so I hold on for his sake. We arrive at our dungeon, Professor Stein and my father close the door, but I only hear one set of footsteps walking away. The small eye hole on the door slides open and I can see and endless amount of disappointment and shame coming from my father's teal eyes.

"Maka…." He sounds like he's holding back a river of tears. "Your mother would be very disappointed in you."

Instead of falling to floor and crying, I grab the book on the nightstand and slam it on Souls head.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for Maka? I swear out of all…" He stops himself as soon as he looks at my face. I realize my tears have spilled out of my eyes and are dripping down my face.

"You idiot! How could you say that?" Despite his surprised looked I continue anyways. "How could you let yourself be killed alone? Did you even think what would happen to me of you were killed? I wouldn't be able to be a meister anymore! I wouldn't be able to do anything without you. It's not cool Soul!"

"Maka, I'm sorry. But you need to understand that you're my meister and I can't allow anyone to hurt you."

"I don't need you to protect me Soul, after all were partners it's a two way streak. So were in it together till the very end."

I don't dare to look at Soul in fear of another outburst of tears. However he hugs me tightly not allowing me to make a move. I can't help but sob uncontrollably.

"It's alright Maka" I finally look up at him, and for some reason he wears a familiar expression of mischief. "Cause we're going to escape, find that witch and clear our names. Then find some way to reverse this nonsense in our souls"

"Alright I'm in!" His confidence is contagious and I'm glad that we don't have to do this alone. Now all we have to do is avoid being caught by everyone in the DWMA…

And that's a wrap! I hope you all liked this chapter and that it's a lot more precise in detail than I had summarized in the prologue. There will be plenty more to come. Tell me what you think in the comments. Thank you to the people who follow this story I hope to hear from you. The next chapter will be updated ASAP. :3

-Mina


End file.
